Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin
Pooh's Adventures of The Pebble and The Penguin is the first Winnie the Pooh/Don Bluth film by BrerJake90. Plot Edit Winnie the Pooh and his friends (along with Danny, Sawyer, and Ttark) have traveled to Antartica and met a Penguin named Hubie who finds a special pebble for his future mate, Marina, gets thrown out to the sea by an evil Penguin and Pooh's old enemy named Drake, and meets another Penguin named Rocko. Together they must head back to the Antartica and save Marina. TriviaEdit *Danny, Sawyer Hank Hill and his friends Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Spot the Puppy, Maya and Miguel, Paco, Danger Mouse, Ernest Penfold, The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Max (the Grinch's Dog), Euchariah, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Max Goof, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Baloo, Bagheera, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Laura Powers, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode Big Little Girl), Cap'n Crunch, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rizzo the Rat, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Georgette, Godzilla, Godzooky, Angirus, Rodan, Mothra, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Princess Melody, the Peanuts gang, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald Asparagus, Phillipe and Jean-Claude, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex (Toy Story), Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Alice, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Sid, Manny, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Boog, Elliot, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Sam, Clover, Alex, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven, Princess Merida, Leader Dog and his friends, the entire cast from Holes, , and Ttark guest star in this film. *Both The Pebble and The Penguin and Cat's Don't Dance are Both Distribuited Worldwide by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment *Winnie the Pooh and his friends first faced Drake before in the Disneyland version of [http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Winnie_The_Pooh_In_Fantasmic! Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]. *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' was first released on DVD in 1999, the same year that Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving was released straight to video. *SuperKitaroShinX originally planned to do this film, but he retired from making anymore movies due to copyright claims and problems with his windows movie maker. So BrerJake90 takes over the production for this film instead. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101